Alice In Wonderland
by The Black Maiden
Summary: The seventh maiden came from the darkness. Throughout her life, she will run from it, she will face it and she will fight it. But she will also encounter love, friendship, and a bond so strong, no war could tear it in half. Laplace no Ma/Kirakishou
1. Chapter 1: Sparkling Snowdrop Crystal

Alice in Wonderland

Chapter 1

Sparkling Snowdrop Krystal

Laplace no ma strolled through the snowy N-field, Recalling memories. He was now, what? 2,000…3,000 years old? He had lost count of the years at 1,189. But, he still looked 20. He was a demon, so at age 20 was the age he had gained his immortality. He came to an area where the snow and gray clouds disappeared and were replaced by a field of roses. But there was something unusual about these flowers. He knelt down for a closer look, and saw that every single rose was…white.

He saw a very bright light up ahead. It was a door to the N-field. The closer he came to it, the brighter it got. When he finally came to stand in front of it, it was so bright the light was blinding.

Slowly, a glowing orb of light emerged from the doorway, an orb that looked a little like a Rosa Mystica. As it emerged, it slowly took on the form of a girl. She was wearing a pale pink dress and pale pink boots that came up past her knees. She also had long white hair with two stands on either side of her head pinned up by white roses. But the thing Laplace found most intriguing about her is that she only had one eye. The empty socket was covered by a layer of tissue adorned with a decorative white rose.

Laplace only stood there, mesmerized by her, and how the light made her even more beautiful. She was glowing, her radiance filling the N-field and all worlds beyond it. To Laplace, she looked like an angel.

Then the light faded and she plummeted to the ground. She lay face-down as the doorway from which she had entered slowly faded out of existence, leaving no trace that it was ever there.

Except for the girl.

Laplace timidly took a step toward this fallen angel, who seemed to be unconscious. Then before he could stop himself, he rushed over and knelt before her.

The girl struggled to lift herself up onto her arms. She opend her one eye and gazed up at him. Her eye was green-gold, and it shone like the summer sun.

"F-F-Father?" She whispered, and reached out a hand.

"Your Father is not here." Laplace replied to the beautiful girl.

The girl blinked fiercely and shook her head as if to clear it. When she looked up again, she asked "Who are you? Where…where am I?"

Laplace stood up, brushed himself off and bowed. "Greetings, my dear. I am Laplace no ma. The Demon of Laplace. I am a wanderer and a trickster, and whenever I can, I do my best to manipulate the Alice Game for my own amusement. And may I ask your name?"

"M-My name is…Kirakishou. I am the seventh Rozen Maiden doll.

Laplace appeared calm, but on the inside his heart skipped a beat. The _seventh_ doll? _She_ was Rozen's last masterpiece? This beautiful, perfect, angel of a girl…was created to fight in the Alice Game?

"Devine to meet you, Kirakishou." replied Laplace, struggling to maintain his calm exterior.

Kirakishou struggled to get to her feet, and nearly tipped over backwards when she finally did. She stumbled forward and Laplace, realizing that she was about to fall, moved forward to catch her.

He held out his arms to her, which she immediately grabbed onto. After a few minutes, she got the hang of walking and she was strolling around the N-field with ease.

"So…" He asked her.

"Hmm?"

"I was only wondering…do you remember anything from…before you came here?"

She thought for a minute, then said "No, not really. Just…lots of black…darkness…and it was everywhere. Although…"

Laplace's heart did another somersault. "Yes?"

"I remember having a dream…There was a doll…She looked just a little bit like me…and she was lying in a very dark room…A room full of sorrow and loneliness…all I could see was her upper body, she was missing the lower half…And then I remember someone crying…and I relised, that someone was me! I was crying, because…because…because it HURT! It was just so awful seeing her that way! She was alone! She was broken! And nobody even cared! Laplace…who was that girl?"

"You said she looked like you…did she have silver hair? And red eyes?"

"Yes! That's exactly what she looked like!"

"That is most likely your elder sister, Suigintou. The reason she was there was because…when she was being built, your father, Rozen, threw her away. He left her…unfinished."

"B-but…Father…Father was supposed to be the kindest, gentlest man in the universe! How could he have done this?"

Laplace sighed. "Frankly, I don't understand allot of the things that man does."

"Hmm…Hey what's over there? Is that a forest? Oh wow! It _is_ a forest! Come on, let's go check it out!"

Laplace chuckled with amusement. Whoever this girl was seventh doll or not, Laplace was sure the N-field would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2: Jade & Lapis Lazuli Star

Alice in Wonderland

Chapter 2

Jade and Lapis Lazuli Star

Laplace sat cross-legged on a rock, watching Kirakishou as she intently studied a butterfly. Her one gold eye followed the butterfly's every move as it clamored along a tree branch.

"Hey, Laplace?" She asked him.

"Yes, Kirakishou?"

"Well, I was wondering…can you tell me any thing about my sisters, the other Rozen Maidens?"

"Well, the only ones I have actually bothered to observe were the third, forth, and fifth dolls. There name's were…Suiseiseki, Soseiseki, and…Shinku."

"Can you tell me about them?"

"Suiseiseki and Soseiseki are twins, Suiseiseki is always protective of Soseiseki, and Soseiseki was almost always fighting with Shinku when I saw them."

"Fighting? Why?"

Laplace was saved from answering what would have been a painful subject by a crashing sound coming from deeper in the forest.

"What was that?" Before Laplace could answer, Kirakishou took off into the forest.

"She's going to be a handful." Laplace said to himself as he ran after her.

He caught up to her in a sunny forest, where she was hiding behind some bushes, watching something.

"Of _corse _I'm not going to ply the Alice game, Souseiseki!"

"But Suiseiseki, if it is what Father wishes, how could you refuse?"

It's Suiseiseki and Souseiseki. Souseiseki was sitting under a tree while Suisesuki was standing next to her.

"I just don't see what's so important about creating Alice! If he was _really_ lonely, he would have kept us all, wouldn't he?" Suiseiseki shouts at her younger sister.

"Suiseiseki, Father created us to become Alice. It is all we exist for, and until one of us wins the Alice Game, it always will be."

"Yeah…but _still_!"

"And listen. To me, you seem more like an Alice than anybody I know. Shinku's way to refined and cold to be Alice. And do you remember Hina Ichico? Please!

She's waaayyyy to childlike!"

"Well, even though I don't want to knock anybody, _YOU_ are the one who seems most like Alice to _me_."

Souseiseki touched her chest, and then stood up. "Master is calling us."

"I _swear_! That man _never_ leaves us alone!"

"Suiseiseki, he left us alone for two whole hours!'

Suiseiseki blushed "Oh…really?"

Souseiseki chuckled. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"Just hurry up and open the door, you!"

Souseiseki sighed. "Lempicka!" She calls to her artificial spirit.

Instantaneously, a smoky doorway opens above their heads, which they immediately jump into.

"That was-" Laplace broke of as he turned to the side and found that Kirakishou had disappeared once again.

"I told you, didn't I?" He said to himself. "She's going to be a real handful."


	3. Chapter 3:Dear Diary

Alice in Wonderland

Chapter 3

Dear Diary

Kirakishou sat on a hammock she had created with rose vines. Positioned between the top branches of two trees, any one else would have been scared stiff. Not her, though. She liked being high up quite allot. She loved feeling the wind on her face, flowing through her hair. Instantly, she felt a pang of guilt. If Suigintou could not enjoy the daily pleasures of her N-field, what gave Kirakishou the right to?

Kirakishou quickly rummaged around on the hammock until she found what she was looking for: A black leather book with a white rose painted on the cover. She opend it to the first page and began writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first day in the N-field. It's very interesting here. The first person I met was a demon named Laplace no ma. His physical appearance is somewhat strange, though. I mean, I guess not very many guys are anthropomorphous white rabbits in tuxedos. But my motto is "The body is just a vehicle for the spirit". Said simply, he seems like a very kind person, and a real gentleman. He will be worth getting to know._

_I have not lost my ambitions to become Alice. How I am going to go about doing that, I am not so sure. But I'm not ready to give up yet. When I was ease dropping on Suiseiseki and Souseiseki, they said something about an Alice Game. Laplace also mentioned the Alice Game when I first arrived. I wonder what it is and how you play. Laplace seems reluctant to talk about it, so, out of politeness, I won't ask him any more questions._

_On my way to the N-field, I also had a dream about my sister, Suigintou. Laplace said that Father abandoned her as he was making her. The first thing I am going to do as Alice is convince Father to complete her. Then we can all live together forever. I absolutely can't wait!_

Kirakishou closed her Diary and held it close to her chest. She couldn't _wait_ to become Alice! Then Father would fix Suigintou, and they could live and play together forever. She could just imagine Suigintou, the beautiful doll, wearing that black dress of hers, her gentle, yet fiery red eyes shimmering with happiness as she chased Kirakishou through a rose garden, with Suiseiseki and Souseiseki planting flowers in the flowerbeds, and Father watching them, pride in his sapphire-blue eyes.

"There you are!" Kirakishou turned to see Laplace standing on the tree branch behind her.

"You ran off." he said calmly to her.

"I'm sorry." she replied. "I didn't mean to scare you. I have a bad habit of running off and not telling anybody."

Laplace didn't look angry, though. Instead, he looked somewhat…amused. He glanced down at the book Kirakishou was holding, and his expression changed to confusion.

"That's my Diary." She said to him. "Father gave it to me before I left."

"It's not like him to give gifts."

"What do you mean?"

Laplace took the book from her and examined it. "Most of the dolls consider the body's he gave them, his gifts to them. I do know he left Shinku with a broach with his image on it, but that's the only case I've heard of."

"And he didn't leave Suigintou with anything." Kirakishou replied, her voice sorrowful.

She looked up to see the sun setting. "It's getting late." She said to Laplace who still held the small book in his gloved hands.

He looked up. "That it is. Where will you be staying?"

"Father said there was a castle somewhere."

"Will you be sleeping in there?"

"Well, most of the time."

"What do you mean 'most of the time'?"

"I mean," replied Kirakishou, turning back to Laplace, "Since it's so warm out, I think I'll take advantage of the weather and sleep outside."

Laplace nodded, continuing to examine Kirakishou's diary.

"You want to read it."

He turned back to her and handed her the book. "A real gentleman does not pry."

Kirakishou took the diary from him. She stood up ad leapt onto the opposite tree branch, and turned back to him. "You know, I was right about you."

Laplace looked at her as if she had just said 'long live the flying pigs'.

"You are a very kind person." She said. "That was one of the first things I wrote in my Diary." then she jumped down.


	4. Chapter 4: We gather by moonlight

Alice in Wonderland Chapter 4:

We gather by moonlight

Kirakishou strolled down the dirt road. Sparkling, happy, not a care in the world. She laughed to herself. She was being so childish. Always thinking the world was all candy canes and glitter, that wasn't how it was at all.

Kirakishou closed her eyes. It was strange that every time she did, she saw Laplace. And every time, her heart, or doll equivalent to a heart, fluttered more and more. This time, it practically shot a volt of warm electricity through her chest, making her blush.

This feeling, though it was warm and pleasant, scared her. She wasn't supposed to love anyone except for Father. If she was to become Alice, she had to give every ounce of love in her body soaly to Father, and to her sisters.

_"But, then again" _Kirakishou thought _"Who ever said I played by the rules?"_

A sudden pain in her ankle made her eyes snap open, only to close again as she hit the ground. Slowly she lifted herself onto her hands. Her ankle was twisted at an odd angle, and it hurt so much, it throbbed. Kirakishou tried to ignore it and get back up, but the pain was quickly spreading through her leg up to her knee.

Giving up, she slumped onto her elbows. She had told Laplace she was sleeping outside, but she hadn't expected to have to sleep on the ground. Slowly a small tear slipped from her one eye.

_"Oh, pull it TOGETHER, girl. You're not some little kid who gets to cry over every little thing!"_

_ "Shut up!" _she said to the voice in her head.

Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see a pair of piercing red eyes looking at her.

The rabbit-man kneeled over her. Touching his gloved hand gently to her shoulder, he asked "Are you alright?"

Kirakishou was too shocked to answer. Laplace looked behind her at her ankle.

"That looks bad." He said.

"I-its nothing." Kirakishou replied, trying to stand up. But as she did, another jolt of pain spiked up her leg, making her cry out.

"Kirakishou," Laplace stated, "It's not nothing. You're in pain."

Kirakishou let herself slump back down. "Alright, I…I tripped on a rock wile I was walking, and now I have a sprained ankle and I can't get anywhere without help."

Laplace brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Would you be so kind…as to let me help you?"

Kirakishou didn't know what to say, so all she did was nod. Laplace stood up, walked around to her left side, and picked her up.

Kirakishou had never thought of herself as light, but Laplace wasn't struggling at all under her weight. Slowly, she put her arms around his neck and let him carry her. Her ankle wasn't throbbing as much as before, and she suddenly felt very tired. Closing her eyes, she let the feelings of warmth and security that enveloped her lull her into sleep.


End file.
